


Don't Look

by Lunarlux



Series: I've been taught to make a mess [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the past few months, Castiel has been living in New York with his new best friend, Liz.</p><p>Set after 'Goodbye Stranger'</p><p>previously named : Big Gay Angel Catastrophe of 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this after I saw stuff about this episode and I never got around to writing it. I'm actually on season 1 of supernatural, but I saw gifsets and stuff. I am 99% sure I didn't get the characters or the timeline right. Anyway...
> 
> OPEN ENDING BECAUSE I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON.
> 
> COMMENT AND STUFF.
> 
> EDIT: My friend Liz who I based the OC from wants me to continue this, and since she's the scariest person ever I am going to. Be on the lookout for the next part sometime during the summer.

Over the past few months, Castiel has been living in New York with his new best friend, Liz. He met Liz one day when he was walking through Central park.

His eyes met with a woman, no older than twenty, who was staring at him from a few feet away. She walked straight up to him, held out her hand and said, “I’m Liz, mage, psychic, and just plain awesome.” He looked at her hand that was hanging in the air. “You’re supposed to shake it.”

He took her hand and said, “I’m Castiel, angel of the Lord.”

Her smile was wide and full of teeth and it seemed to brighten the sky. “I know. I also know that you are having a big gay crisis about one young man named Dean Winchester, who you also almost killed three weeks ago. But, I am here to help you. We’re going to be amazing friends!” She turned and walked away. He hesitated in following, but he figured he had nothing to lose.

After that she taught him how to be more human. She showed him the pleasures of eating even if you’re not hungry, drinking all your feelings away, and how to speak like someone from the 21st century.

He had learned that she was nineteen; she went to M.I.T. when she was thirteen, and she was a scientist. She had loads of money that she didn’t use and a shitty apartment that she loved. Her mom died when she was seventeen and she never met her father. He asked her once if she ever wanted to know who her father was but she said no, and he never asked why. He learned the hard way to never, ever eat her chocolate when she’s going through her menstrual cycle. Never.

He learned that while he was with Dean and Sam, he missed the Avengers, who were a superhero group that stopped the Norse god of mischief, Loki, from enslaving mankind. It made him remember Gabriel and then he proceeded to get wasted.

She slowly leading him through what she calls the ‘Big Gay Angel Catastrophe of 2012’ (Yes in all capitals Cas. You gotta emphasize.) He sometimes breaks and starts crying about Dean but he’s gotten better. She thinks that one day he’ll be able to see him again, and say’s he’ll be proud that he can act normal. He faintly hears Dean’s voice in his head saying, “Never change.”

````

He broke as soon as Dean was finished. It’s been six months since he almost killed Dean, and now Dean was praying to him. Liz smiled sympathetically and asked if he wanted to drink his pain away. He knows that it’s probably no the best idea but he says yes anyway.

In the morning Liz was nursing a monster headache and Cas was still in a drunk haze. She threw clothes at him and said, “Get changed and brush your teeth, you smell like ass.”

“Assbutt.” He giggled, and almost fell over as he put on pants.

“Shut up.” She yelled from the other room.

Before they left, he ran back into his room, into his closet, and grabbed the trench coat that was folded neatly. He pulled it on and ran back out. He struck a pose and said, “How do I look?”

Maybe he said it a little too loud because she winced and deadpanned, “Dazzling.”

~

They walk to the hipster coffee shop that’s two blocks down. It usually smells like smoke and chocolate, which he likes a lot. When they walk in the door they’re greeted by the amazing smell.

The shop was designed somewhat like a bar, with seats around the counter. The place isn’t as crowded as it usually is. They sit down in the two empty counter seats and they ordered two black coffees. By ‘they’ he means Liz because he’s too busy trying to sit up straight, and it’s annoying that he can’t hold his liquor anymore.

Then he sees them, Sam and Dean. They’re sitting at a booth and looking at a laptop. He suddenly doesn’t feel as drunk as he’d like to be. He pokes Liz and tries to get her attention, but she’s too busy staring at the barista’s ass. He pokes her more forcefully and she finally turns to glare at him, “What.” He points in Sam and Dean’s direction and her eyes widen. “Shit, Cas.” He turns back and looks at them and she harshly whispers, “Don’t look at them!”

He quickly turns away and murmurs, “Sorry.”

The next thing happens too fast for him to process fully.

A young man, dressed in a police uniform, runs into the shop and screams that the whole place needs to evacuate because Loki is back and we’re in the line of fire. Everyone scrambles to get out except for the Winchesters. The place is almost empty, and the only reason Cas tries to leave is to not be seen by Dean. It almost works except Liz trips and sprains her ankle and goes down yelling, “FUCK.”

By that time the place is vacant and Dean is staring at them and Cas isn’t paying attention to him, nope, not at all. He crouches down and lifts her up and she’s pointing to the chairs by the counter. He places her gently down into a seat. They have about five seconds to shield themselves with Cas’s wings before the front of the store blows up.

Loki, he supposes considering nobody dresses like that, runs and stands on the counter holding a metal briefcase above his head. Not even a second later a bunch of people wearing all sorts of thing run in through the front of the destroyed store. They’re probably the Avengers.

He makes the mistake by looking at Dean, whose eyes were shining with tears, “Cas.” He chokes. He feels sadness and guilt sweep through his chest and into his heart; it’s an unpleasant feeling.

Captain America cuts off whatever else Dean was about to say by saying, “You need to get out of here it’s dangerous.”

Liz let’s out an unpleasant laugh and says, “I just sprained my ankle, and it hurts like a bitch. So no, I’m not getting up.”

Iron man lifts the face of his helmet, and Cas picks out every thing he sees on Stark’s face that matches Liz, which is pretty much everything except for the eye color and beard. He’s guessing Stark sees it too because he says, “What the fuck? Why do you look like me?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.” She retorts, crossing her arms.

Captain America speaks up, “This isn’t important right now. The ones without a broken ankle take her and leave.” Nobody moves.

Loki looks at Sam and Dean, and then down at Cas, “Yes leave. You are lesser beings and should not witness my greatness.”

Liz rolls her eyes and says, “Fuck you too, asshole.”

Black Widow looks at Winchesters who are slowly walking away and then to Cas. “Take her and leave.”

Cas raises and eyebrow. Liz nudges him. “Come on Cassie, she’s the scary one, you don’t wanna piss her off.” He hears the rest of the sentence that wasn’t said, _even though we could kick all their asses by looking at them_.

“Yeah Cassie run home with your little friend and leave it to the higher powers.” Loki sneered. Sam and Dean freeze waiting for his reaction.

Anger fills up Cas’s body and he looks up at Loki. He tries to be like an adult, but he’s still a little drunk and he comes off a petulant child. “Fuck you! You’re not my father. You can’t tell me what to do. I will smite your stupid Norse ass.”

Liz lets out a loud laugh and she claps her hands over her mouth and her shoulders start to shake. Dean and Sam’s eyebrows are raised and the avengers look at him like he’s crazy.

Loki opens the box and lifts out a glowing blue cube. The tesseract he recalls. All the Avengers moves forward, weapons raised and he realizes that this was what the last fight was about. Loki lets go of the tesseract and everybody cringes waiting to be killed.

But before it hits the ground Liz catches it with both of her hands. The Avengers gasp and Stark says, “You’ll burn if you hold it too long!”

Liz raises a perfect eyebrow and looks at Loki who is staring at her intently, “You fuckface. You realize this could’ve killed us. You have to be more careful around this shit.” Everyone, but Cas and Liz is waiting for her skin to melt off.

After five minutes of awkward silence Nick Fury runs through the door, or actually the collapsing dry wall. He stares at the iridescent cube in Liz’s hands, “How are you doing that? Everyone else died.”

Liz rolled her eyes, “Well you have to be a pretty powerful magic user to not go crazy or die.”

“I am a magic user!” Loki protests.

“Not a good one.”

“Yes I am!”

“Okay, so if you’re so great you can hold this.” She says reaching up to hand it to him. He backs up and falls off the counter. “Smooth.”

He almost forgot Dean and Sam were there until Sam spoke up, “You might want to give them the glowing thing back.”

Liz shrugs and puts it in the metal case, which Fury takes.

“Cas.” Dean says looking at him. “Where have you been?”

“Here.” Cas mumbles.

A man in a suit comes in and says, “We’re going to need you to come in.”

Liz looks at Cas and he shrugs, while Dean and Sam say, “No,” at the same time.

“This isn’t a choice.” The man says.

“Can’t we do it here?” Sam pushes.

“Fine.” The suit man sighs, “My name is Agent Coulson.”

“Dean and Sam.” Dean says.

"Castiel." Cas says raising a hand.

“I’m Liz.”

“How did you hold the tesseract?” Coulson asks.

“Like I said you have to be and advanced magic user.” He notices Liz has a cast around her ankle now.

“Are you a god?” Hawkeye steps out of the shadows.

“No.” Liz rolls her eyes.

“Then what are you?” Banner walks next to Stark.

“A mage, which is another word for like wizard or witch, except witches are evil. Also a psychic, but that doesn’t concern you.”

Fury and Coulson exchange a few words and then Fury says, “We need you to take a few blood tests.”

Liz laughs, “Yeah, no. I don't do needles.”

Coulson says, “You don’t have a choice.”

“Free will, actually.” Dean says.

“You will come willingly or by force.” Romanoff’s voice is sharp like a knife.

“You really don’t wanna mess with us.” Liz gestures towards Cas.

“Oh yeah why?” Barton asks.

“I am Castiel, angel of the Lord.” Cas says.

The Avengers laugh, Dean and Sam don’t.

“Do are you crazy?” Stark laughs.

“He’s not crazy, he’s telling the truth.” Dean and Sam stand next to Cas.

“Who are you?”

“Dean Winchester.”

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” Stark sneers.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be dead?" Fury asks, eyes narrowing.

“Considering that I helped stop the Apocalypse, I think you should.” Dean snaps ignoring Fury.

“Aoocalypse?! Ha! This people are crazy.”

"You don't need to be fucking rude." Liz said eyeing them.

“Fine we’ll leave.” Cas says.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Fury says.

Cas wraps his arms around Liz, Dean, and Sam and teleports them to Liz’s apartment.

The avengers stare slack jawed where the people used to be.

 


End file.
